


Alpha's Administration

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, The Election of 1797, alpha!adams, alpha!jefferson, alpha!washington, beta!burr, beta!eliza, madison is once again the voice of logic and reasoning, omega!hamilton, omega!madison, washington's one last time is not good for hamilton, why does the democratic republicans ignore him when Hamilton comes into conversation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington bids Hamilton farewell and good luck while Hamilton quickly realizes without the one alpha in power protecting him, he really doesn't stand a chance in government as an omega. Especially not when President John Adams thinks omegas belong in the sheets, not politics. </p><p>Though he'll make an exception for Madison on the grounds Jefferson might actually gun a man down if you ever insult his omega. </p><p>Still doesn't leave Hamilton with a lot of choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha's Administration

**Author's Note:**

> This sure was a Time (TM) to write. Fun as hell, condensed though. problems I faced was that I wanted to write Adams firing Hamilton-- historically that didn't happen, Hamilton already quit before Washington left. So I went with as historically accurate as I could go while still writing the very fun "Adams Vs Hamilton" fight 
> 
> Also Aaron Burr, sir? You certainly did Try Your Best to win, but it was an Alpha's Race.

There was nothing quite as crushing as the talk from Washington about his resigning. For the second time in his political career, Hamilton felt true fear all thanks to Jefferson’s doing. 

The omega tried to beg Washington to stay, to run another term and put a stop to the silly idea that Jefferson could win, but the alpha wouldn’t have it. He put his hand on his neck and squeezed, and with a firm voice, told Hamilton to take care of himself. 

Now Hamilton was chewing his nails at the political disaster Washington’s resignation caused. 

It wasn’t enough with Jefferson running for President, the pompous prick boasting of his own accomplishments with Madison by his side. 

And Burr was running his own campaign for the Democratic Republicans, being a traitor to the Federalists and Hamilton personally. 

Leaving Federalist Thomas Pinckney with no chance when the last candidate was someone Hamilton deemed the truest evil of all, with the highest success from being the last vice president.

John Adams and Alexander Hamilton sure did hate each other. 

And the election was just Jefferson vs Adams. Even though Hamilton tried his damnedest to get Pinckney more votes.

Hamilton wasn’t sure what to hope for from the results of the Jefferson/Adams Presidential race, because nothing good was going to happen either way. 

Both men were pretentious alphas who expected him to roll over, Adams more aggressive with that stance than even Jefferson. In fact more often than not, whenever Adams actually showed up to work, they would bicker and argue. Adams would make the offhand comment that Hamilton’s status as an omega meant that he was nothing more than a slut and a dog trained to suck down any knot presented to him, and Hamilton would retort that Adams would know something about no self control when it came to sucking things down his disgusting fat gullet. 

It wasn’t pretty. 

At least with Jefferson, the man never resorted to true omegan slurs outside of the “you drip buckets of slick everywhere” jokes. He never called him incompetent because of his status, just because of his general personality, family background, how much money he came from, etc.

This election was a lot of picking the lesser of two evils for the nervous omega, because there was no way the other two men would make it. They were both betas in a country not ready for anything but an Alpha’s leadership. And what made it worse is that the no matter who won, the other would be crowned VP anyway.

So when Adams became President of the New World and Jefferson his Vice President, Hamilton dreaded coming to work. His wife and children could sense it, even upon arrival, Burr grimaced for him as the omega walked up to Adams’ office. He was a brave man, ready to hear whatever Adams had to say to him.

Adams sat comfortably in the chair Washington used to own, making Hamilton grit his teeth. Jefferson stood excitedly, like a child on the holidays as he toyed with the top of his cane, and judging strictly on the joyous grin on Jefferson’s face, Hamilton was about to kiss his job goodbye. 

“Hamilton,” Adams drawled, lazily looking up at him from his desk, sprawled out comfortably to really rub it in that Hamilton had no power compared to him. “I find your work ethic… lacking.” 

The omega fists were balled by his side as he listened to Adams go on. 

“It’s really surprising Washington kept you around as long as he did,” Adams remarked, making Jefferson outright giggle. “I decided to appoint someone better to do your job. Oliver Wolcott is more suited as a Treasurer than you, given that he isn’t a rag tag common whore Washington found off the streets.” 

At this point Jefferson was doing nothing to hide his laughter, adding humiliation to Hamilton’s current situation. The omega’s face heated up, but he kept quiet, listening patiently for his chance to strike back. 

“Let alone an omegan creole bastard,” Adams added, causing Jefferson to look up out of surprise. 

“Say wha-?” 

Hamilton ignored the genuine confusion on Jefferson’s face, too blinded by anger at the insult. 

The omega didn’t respond. He turned on his heel and walked out with a murderous look on his face and the sudden inspiration to write a strongly worded response. He gave up hearing Adams out in full, considering he got the gist. Adams proved that he hated omegas in power and was choosing to remove any with too much, including anyone who were outright supporters of Hamilton. 

Jefferson looked back over to Adams and sucked on his teeth before sparing one last glance to the hallway where they could hear Hamilton hissing at someone to get out of his way. 

“You know he’s gonna write about you in the papers, right?” Jefferson asked. Adams didn’t look concerned, he leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach with a lazy smirk.

“And 'say wha-?'” Adams mocked Jefferson from earlier, making the VP toss his hands up passively.

-

Sure enough Hamilton stormed home to his study, not even bothering to explain himself or his anger to Eliza until he wrote it down. And his open letter to Adams was published within the week. 

All forty pages of full rage highlighting exactly how terrible a man John Adams was for omegas, women, and his own party, and especially that he would turn his presidency into a dynasty unless he was stopped. After all, he was a _fat motherf--_

The omega wrote everything that came to mind, pulling no stops to his revenge fueled writings. 

-

“Ohhh!” Jefferson laughed, “the Federalist Party is ruined thanks to Hamilton himself!” He reread the headline on the paper out loud, giggling to himself in delight as he sat down next to Madison on the couch in his office. Madison and Burr exchanged looks at each other.

“He needs to be stopped before he does anything more damaging,” Burr spoke up, warning Jefferson. Burr knew Hamilton all too well that he was angry, and angry meant he was going to write until he physically couldn’t write anymore. He had seen the damage Hamilton could do, which is why he struggled to keep out of the wrong side of that anger.

Madison was confused. Maybe he wasn’t seeing what the other two were seeing, but Hamilton didn’t have any power, he wasn’t in office, and he managed to destroy the Federalist President in one letter. He was a bigger ally to the Republicans than he even realized. He bumped his knee against Jefferson’s and voiced this opinion outright. 

“Oh no, Jemmy, he’s a host unto himself. As long as he can hold a quill, he’s a threat,” the alpha explained, bending down so he could brush his nose against Madison’s neck. Madison sighed, never understanding the obsession to take Hamilton out that the others had, but didn’t say anything else when Jefferson started to nip at his neck. He let Jefferson celebratory kiss the bond bite at his neck while Burr scoffed.

“Then we need to take care of it before he turns his eyes on the Vice President of the man he just destroyed in the press,” Burr pushed, pinching the bridge of his nose at the couple. 

“Then we let him know what we know,” Jefferson declared, grinning with devious intent as he finally looked up from nuzzling Madison. Burr just sighed, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I know with Lin stepping down it's hard, but I need y'all to really, really imagine the joy on Jefferson's face as Adams fucking shreds Hamilton a new one. It's akin to the actual pureness the ":D" smiley can get you. 
> 
> Also stop by my tumblr, shoot me a message, talk to me about your headcanons for ABO Hamilton! I would love to discuss my world with more people! I'm always a slut for explaining background details I sadly end up having to leave out of my fics for relevancy sake. 
> 
> PS I dubbed this world my Ham.B.O. or HamBO if you will, so questions about it will get tagged as such!
> 
> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
